wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Magnesy serc/11
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział XI | poprzedni=Rozdział X | następny=Rozdział XII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XI Cicho tu było i dziwnie uroczyście. Pośród zwartych szeregów krzyży, stojących jakby w ordynku Bożym, przesuwały się pasma słoneczne, chociaż wiosenne lecz pełne melancholii. Pachniały kwiaty na tych skromnych grobkach, najeżonych jednakowymi niemal godłami męki pańskiej, które pokryły gęsto bohaterskie szczątki polskich Orląt. Na krzyżach widniały czarne metalowe tabliczki z białymi napisami: imię, nazwisko, najczęściej bardzo skromne, dzień i miejsce zgonu i wiek; szesnaście lat, siedemnaście, osiemnaście, parę lat wzwyż a czasem jeszcze parę lat mniej. Często pod tabliczką na brązowym krzyżyku, fotografia orlątka; twarzyczka dziecinna, oczy głębokie, myślące, tęskne spojrzenie, lub pogodna, uśmiechnięta puca chłopyszka figlarza, któremu ani się śniły bohaterskie czyny i zgon za rodzinny Lwów. Ale to bohaterstwo pacholę nosiło w duszy swojej, może nawet nieświadomie, lecz na pierwszy alarm, gdy serce zagrało pobudkę pacholęta poszły w bój. Walczyły jak młode lwy niepowstrzymane, zapalne, niesione ideą szlachetnego porywu. Gęstym wiankiem młodych głowinek otoczyły rodzinny gród. Nie dopuściły wroga! I teraz w skromnych darniowych mogiłkach śpią cicho, z podruzgotanymi skrzydłami. Pod takim ukwieconym kopczykiem spoczywa może niejedna świetna przyszłość tego, który sam ją złamał. Śpią tam może przyszłe głębokie umysły, talenty... i skromni pracownicy przyszłych losów Polski. Ale już są oni bez przyszłości, zamienili ją na świetną, wiekopomną przeszłość. I jak dziś nie ma chyba takiego, który by chodząc wśród tych mogiłek nie poczuł łzy pod powieką i nie schylił głowy ze czcią tak i w przyszłości cmentarzyk poległych orląt na Łyczakowie, będzie zawsze wzruszał i pozostanie milczącym a tak wymownym świadectwem bohaterskiego ducha tych polskich rycerzyków. Pośród krzyżowych alei, wyglądających jak szpalery męczeńskie chodzili we troje Kasia, Dębosz i Tomek Kostrzewa. Kasia z dużego naręcza róż, konwalii i bzów białych, które dźwigali wszyscy troje rozdzielała kwiaty, zdobiąc nimi mogiłki. Nie mówili do siebie prawie nic, czasem szeptem przemówiła Kasia, lub Tomek przeczytał napis na tabliczce. Chłopak był blady ze wzruszenia. Oczy błękitne miał szeroko otwarte i za mgłą łez, spływających często po dziecinnych policzkach. Znał dokładnie historię obrony Lwowa opowiedzianą mu przez Kasię, więc przejęty był do głębi serca widokiem tych szeregów krzyży i grobów, pod którymi spoczywali jego rówieśnicy i takie same skromne pacholęta. Chodząc podawał Kasi kwiaty, sam je często układał u stóp krzyży, pytał o różne szczegóły dotyczące poległych i poszczególnych walk. Był pochłonięty, może pierwsze w życiu tak silne przeżywał chwile. Przy grobach bohaterów bez nazwiska uczucia jego jakby wzmagały się jeszcze. — Toć tego biedaka to i nikt pewno i nie odwiedza, ino obcy ludzie — szeptał z bólem, kiwając żałośnie jasną główką. Gdy zatrzymali się przy płycie na grobie nieznanego bohatera, zabranego do Warszawy, Tomek odczytał napis ze zdumieniem... — A po co jego zabrali stąd i wywieźli tyli świat od jego braci? Kasia i Dębosz tłumaczyli mu symbol grobu nieznanego żołnierza i opowiedzieli, kiedy i jak odbył się jego pogrzeb w Warszawie. Tomek zaciekawił się wielce, słuchał głęboko zamyślony. Podniósł oczy na Dębosza i rzekł smutno: — A nie lepiej byłoby jemu tu, kiele swoich braci? Oni tu sami ostali, jakby w swojej wsi, na tym tu wzgóreczku, a tamtego wywieźli szmat drogi, daleko od swoich, żeby tylko honory odbierał za nich wszystkich. Jego tam pięknie strojom w kwiaty, palom ognie, a tym tu nikt nie składa honorów. Nagle zatoczył duży krąg ramionami, na twarzy wystąpiły mu ogniste rumieńce i zawołał z podnieceniem, łzawym głosem: — Żeby ja mógł tylko, żeby ja potrafił tak jak chciałby, to wszystkie te grobki ustroiłby w pomniki, w rzeźby piękne i wylepił na nich dużo, oj dużo rzeczy, co by ino do głowy najlepszego przyszło. A już starałby się żeby te rzeźby wyszły najpiękniej, żeby i oni mieli takie same groby jak tamten jeden. Ale... Umilkł i patrzył dokoła kiwając głową z powątpiewaniem. — Czy ja by to potrafił zrobić?... a dużo, dużo by tego trzeba!... Ojoj okropna robota!... Ino czy ja by potrafił tak samo zrobić jakby chciał? Kasia i Dębosz spojrzeli na siebie z uśmiechem. — I cóż byś wyobraził na tych rzeźbach — spytał Andrzej. — Czy ja wim co, ale tak mnie sie widzi, że dużo, dużo! Tera to nie wiem jak powiedzieć, ale kiebym miał pod ręką glinę, to by zaraz wiedział, samo by to pomyślenie przyszło. Ożywił się i z nowym zapałem mówił: — Nad jednym z tych najmłodszych, to bym ulepił kobietę spłakaną, niby jego matulę. Ona trzymałaby go za rączkę a druga osoba wielga, w podartej sukni ale piękna i ważna jak królowa, miałaby na głowie koronę,a nad koroną płomień takuleńki jak ten co ja widział na jednym obrazku. Dopieroż ta ważna osoba niby Polska, przez wrogów szarpana, ciągnęłaby chłopca do siebie, a on patrzałby na ony płomień nad jej głową kiej urzeczony i chyliłby się za nią puszczając rękę własnej matuli. Tomek klasnął w dłonie z ogniem w oczach. — Ot, to by było akurat! Tak mnie się widzi, że zrobiłby to może i dobrze. A na drugim dałby skrzydła. Moc... hej, moc skrzydeł jastrzębi i kruków... tłuczących sokole i orle, ino że orle skrzydła... byłyby połamane, ale... Aha, już wiem!... ale wylatywałyby w górę. Ej... pewno jeszcze nie tak to jakoś... Zmieszał się nagle. Spuścił oczy robiąc niechętny ruch ręką. — Głupi jestem! Jeszcze ja za głupi na to!... Tu trzeba wielgiej rzeczy, a ja co? dłubek, bzdura — lepifigura i tylo! Rzetelne zmartwienie odbiło się na jego twarzy. Kasia poruszona ujęła głowę pacholęcia w dłonie i ucałowała jego czoło serdecznie jak matka. — Mój ty kochany dłubku! Nie dorzekaj sobie, bo jak dorośniesz, to dopiero wtedy zobaczymy. I Dębosz uścisnął chłopca, ale Tomek po swoim zapalnym wybuchu jakby zgasł. Był zamyślony i z tą zadumą na czole, nie licującą z jego prawie dziecinną twarzyczką rozkładał kwiaty na grobach, mniej starannie niż poprzednio. Gdy opuszczali cmentarzyk, Tomek stojąc na szerokich schodach wiodących w górę objął wzrokiem szpalery krzyży i rzekł jakby do siebie. — Straśnie to piękne i straśnie jakieści wielgie... niby janielski ogród czy coś takiego. Tak myślę sobie... Umilkł. — O czym myślisz, powiedz nam, Tomek — podchwyciła Kasia. — Ej, nic, ino tak mi sie uwidziało, że kiej księżyc świeci a noc cicha, a słowiki śpiewają, to oni tu wszyscy niebożątka wychodzą pewno z grobków swoich i patrzą w księżyc i szeptają ze sobą, i wspominają kiej byli w domu, u ojców swoich i szkołę i potem bitwi i własną śmierć. Tyła ich tu je razem, to im i wesoło, ino tamtem biedakowi tęskno samemu choć i w paradach a honorach. Dla kogo o nieznany to nieznany, a dla tych tu pewnie dobrze znajomy, a może niektórego i brat rodzony. Chciałbym ja kiedy i tamtego samotnik grób zobaczyć. — Jeszcze kiedy zobaczysz, w Warszawie. — Oj, chciałby! — Jest niesłychanie wrażliwy i przeczulony — mówił potem Andrzej do Kasi, spacerując po ulicach parku Kilińskiego. — O tak, nawet bywa czasem egzaltowany — odrzekła. — Ale ta jego egzaltacja jest szczera i płynie prosto z serca. Jego zapał wydaje si nieodłączną cząstką jego bujnej natury. — Bardzo bujnej — przyznaję. Gdy wyjdzie kiedy spod opieki pani, trzeba go powierzyć w pewne i umiejętne ręce aby się nie spaczył. Można go bowiem od razu albo wznieść wysoko, albo złamać, że runie głową na dół. Wtedy zginie. To byłaby niepowetowana szkoda. — Do tego nie dopuszczę, ale jednak... obiecajcie mi kolego, że będziecie mi pomocą w przeprowadzeniu kariery Tomka. Nie wiem czy moje tylko wpływy będą dobre? Męska siła i pański hart duchowy byłyby dla niego bardzo pożądanym kierunkiem. Czy zechce pan panie Andrzeju być także jego moralnym kierownikiem i opiekunem wraz ze mną? Dębosz uczuł silny przypływ gorącej krwi do serca. — Z całej duszy. Jestem zawsze na rozkazy pani. Tomka od tej chwili uważam już za naszego wspólnego pupila. Będę się starą osiągnąć nad nim wpływy i urabiać go... — Na obraz i podobieństwo swoje — dokończyła Kasia — wtedy dopiero będę o niego spokojna. Podała mu rękę, ujął ją rozpaloną dłonią. Panował nad sobą by ni uklęknąć przed nią. — Czy pani mnie tak... ufa? — spytał głosem stłumionym. — Ufam? to za mało. Wierzę w pana nieograniczenie, cenię pa bardzo wysoko. No, ale po cóż to mówić... wszak pan chyba widzi to i odczuwa mnie. Szli oboje pustą aleją. Tomek pobiegł naprzód. Byli sami. Kasi pochyliła się i zajrzała w oczy Andrzeja trochę kokieteryjnie. Tak patrzyła czasem dawniej, gdy byli jeszcze na studiach. Andrzej drgnął. Przypomnienie tych czasów nasunęło mu zbyt dużo najdroższych wspomnień o niej, może i najsłodszych nadziei, które wtedy piastował o ileż śmielej niż dziś... Spuścił oczy, zmieszany a ona patrząc na niego ciągle mówiła wdzięcznie. — Dlaczego pan chowa wzrok przede mną?... Właśnie chcę by pan w oczach moich wyczytał jak bardzo jest mi pan bliski. Panie Andrzeju!... Przecież!... Spojrzał pan nareszcie! No i jakże nie zmieniłam się chyba? Jestem tą samą serdeczną koleżanką, przyjaciółką pana, panie Jędrku. Pamięta pan? tak go nazywałam. Pan zaś mówił panno Kasiu, albo koleżanka Kasia... Ach Boże, gdzie te nasze dobre, kochane czasy! Gdy jestem z panem to mi się niekiedy zdaje że one trwają dotąd, że się nic nie zmieniło. I tak mi wtedy przy panu dobrze, tak cicho... Dlaczego pan milczy? — Bo, pani powiedziała: jakby się nic nie „zmieniło” a tymczasem zmieniło się wszystko, zasadniczo. — Ach, to prawda! — zawołała z westchnieniem. A jego uniosła nieprzyjazna fala nagłego buntu. — Teraz między nami stanął mur rozdzielczy, który przedtem nie istniał, raczej nie był widzialny, nie odczuwany! — Mur rozdzielczy?... Tego znowu nie rozumiem. — A to takie proste. Dawniej byliśmy kolegami i przyjaźń nasza była zupełnie naturalną, jakąś, jakby legalną — powiedzmy. Panna Kasia Zahojska ucząca się i pracująca w warunkach zwykłej studentki, to... to było co innego, niż dziś... Pani rozumie, że dziś — zaplątał się trochę, ale tylko na moment. Spojrzał na nią śmiało i mówił już bez zająknienia. — Dziś pani Zebrzydowska i... Dębosz nie tworzą już dawnego zespołu, nie mogą tworzyć. — Dlaczego?... Więc mi pan ujmuje swojej przyjaźni?... — Ach pani, jakże to trudno zrozumieć się! Nic nie ujmuję, nic! ale teraz pani tak daleko ode mnie odbiegła, że my obecnie — dwa różne światy... — Niby dlatego, że pan pochodzi z ludu, czy jak?... — Z ludu, to jest gładkie omówienie rzeczywistej mojej przynależności rasowej. Jestem po prostu chłopem. Zupełnie się tego nie wstydzę. Wierzę w swoją rasę i jej siłę żywotną, wierzę w jej przyszłość. — Tylko nie wierzy pan widocznie w samego siebie — rzekła Kasia Podrażniona. — Poznałam pana wiedząc wszakże, że pan jest chłopem, oceniłam pańską wartość duchową i ofiarowałam mu z całego serca płynącą najgłębszą przyjaźń moją. Gdzież jest ten mur wynaleziony przez pana między nami? Czyż on istnieje? Patrzyła mu w oczy z serdecznym wyrzutem. Andrzeja ogarnął wstyd. Więc tak spełnił swoje postanowienia, by się przed nią nie zdradzić? Opamiętał się w jednej chwili. Wyciągnął do niej ręce, a gdy podała mu swoje, żywym, szczerym ruchem, przycisnął je do ust, hamując wzburzenie. — Jestem tylko wdzięczny za hojny dar pani przyjaźni, za tę... najmiłościwszą łaskę pani dla mnie. Czcić ją potrafię, proszę mi wierzyć, nadal i zawsze. — Oto już wszystko! oto wszystko na co ją stać względem mnie — wołał mu w duszy głos okrutnej prawdy. Kasia odczula w nim jakiś zgrzyt. Ból i gorycz były w jego głosie. Onieśmieliło ją to do niego. — Panie Andrzeju... W słowach tych zadrgała po raz pierwszy fałszywa nuta jakaś. Prawie szczęśliwi byli oboje ujrzawszy Tomka. Dębosz puścił ręce Kasi i odsunął się dalej. Tomek opowiadał im swoje wrażenia zdobyte przy pomniku Kilińskiego, oni oboje milczeli. Wracali tramwajem słuchając coraz nowych zachwytów Tomka. Odpowiadali na jego nieustanne pytania, ale tak samo Kasia jak i Dębosz myśleli tylko jedno o drugim. Myśli ich były nieco odmiennej barwy i treści, lecz niezbyt odległe od siebie. Dębosz objaśniał co| Tomkowi zwrócony w stronę ulicy, Kasia przyglądała mu się uważnie. Silny jego profil i rysy wydatne, nieregularne, miały w sobie szczególną szlachetność. Pomiędzy mocną brwią fałda pionowa, zarysowała się skupioną głębią myśli. Wysokie czoło nosiło znamiona inteligencji i odwagi, może nawet byłyby dumne gdyby nie smutek przyczajony w oczach, który łagodził dumę i zmieniał ją raczej w jakąś niedostępność natury na wskroś męskiej. Usta świeże podkreślone cienką linią i podstrzyżonych wąsów miały w sobie pewną zaciętość, znamionującą charakter zwarty i zamknięty w sobie. Ale nie były pozbawione zmysłowości i wdzięku. Całą postać Andrzeja cechowała prawie brutalna] siła. Wysoki i mężny w ramionach był jednak dziwnie zręczny jaw wygimnastykowany sportowiec. Cerę miał opaloną, prawie śniadą przy bardzo ciemnych włosach i oczach szarych jak szmelcowana stal. Kasia i przesuwając wzrok swój po nim skonstatowała teraz dopiero, że się zmienił od owych czasów studenckich, kiedy promieniował pogodą. Dziś tę pogodę zatracił zupełnie. Był w nim nienaturalny smutek i to dodawało mu powagi, wzmacniając bardziej wrażenie jego siły i energii. Ten człowiek nakazywał dla siebie szacunek. Można było na nim polegać z zaufaniem nieograniczonym. Cicha radość bardzo zbliżona do uczucia szczęścia rozjaśniła duszę Kasi z powodu, że on jest jej przyjacielem... Czy... tylko przyjacielem?! Pytanie to wytrysło nagle jak źródło gorące i oblało ją warem. Uczuła brak tchu w piersiach. Zerwała się z ławki gwałtownie, z wrażeniem, że płonie w niej jej własna krew. Andrzej powstał także zdziwiony, ale Kasia opanowała się, usiadła i odwróciła od niego spłoszone oczy. — Myślałam, że to nasz przystanek — rzekła bezradnie. Andrzej nie uwierzył, zrozumiał, że poderwało ją coś innego, jakieś uniesienie, lub jedna z tych myśli, które bywają niekiedy udarem obucha. Nie pytał, ale czuwał nad nią, bo widział w niej niezwykłe podniecenie, nawet lekką trwogę. Jeszcze chwila i Dębosz powstał pochylając się do Kasi. — Teraz wysiadamy. Wyszła razem z nim ogłuszona, jeszcze nie władająca sobą. Zdobyta podświadomość nie zdarła ostatniej zasłony, pozwoliła nawet na lekkie oburzenie na siebie samą za insynuacje tego rodzaju, ale ten podszept już w jej duszy tkwił jak grot, już go w sobie czuła całą swą istotą. Zanim weszli do jej mieszkania, Kasia prawie jednym rzutem oka przejrzała całą ich ostatnią rozmowę w parku, słowa Andrzeja, zachowanie się jego, wyraz jego oczu, i skurcz na jego twarzy. A przedtem jego bytność w Kromiłowie w zimie, listy... wreszcie dawne ich czasy lwowskie i znowu Wenecja, Neapol... Z lękiem już mniej groźnym niż w pierwszej chwili skierowała się ku kryteriom własnej duszy. Ale oto weszli do pensjonatu i niewysłowiony czar tej trwożnej analizy prysnął. W mrocznym przedpokoju jakaś postać zaćmiła jaśniejszą plamę światła w drzwiach do salonu. Głos jowialny zawołał: — No, Kasiu, nawet w niedzielę nie można ciebie złapać! Aaa! Pardon! Hrabia Mohyński patrzył ze zdumieniem na Dębosza. Kasia oprzytomniała. Przedstawiła Andrzeja. Mohyński podał mu rękę obrzuciwszy go ciekawym spojrzeniem. — Miło mi poznać kolegę Kasi. A... i mały artysta tu jest! Jak siej masz kochanku. Hrabia gładził głowę Tomka, ale nie spuszczał oczów z Dębosza. — Ależ Kasiu — zawołał — nie pytasz, co mnie sprowadza do Lwowa?... War przyjechał! Jest już w Kromiłowie... Kasia zbladła tak strasznie, że hrabia umilkł. Stali w pełnym świetle otwartych okien salonu. Mohyński zaskoczony niepojętą ciszą i tą bladością Kasi spojrzał na Dębosza i rzekł w formie objaśnienia, które wypadło w tej chwili bardzo niezgrabnie, — War, to mąż Kasi, Edward Zebrzydowski... Właśnie przyjechał...z podróży, tego... owego... Mówiąc ten niepotrzebny komentarz, znowu zdumiał się. Kropli! krwi nie było w twarzy Dębosza, w oczach jego mignął ponury cień. i Skłonił się Kasi bardzo głęboko. — Pożegnam państwa, czas na mnie. — Pan inżynier wyjeżdża? — Tak, jadę na wieś. Dębosz ucałował rękę Kasi. Nie zamienili z sobą ani jednego wyrazu. Pożegnał hrabiego chłodno i wyszedł. Kasia stała na tym samym miejscu, przykuta wieścią, jakby zdrętwiała.